shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ssri Viir Ascendancy
History and politics Up until the mid 21st century the Ssri Viir were in the midst of a generations long world war. Most of the population was annihilated and only pockets of population still existed trying to survive on their planet. A planet which was in the midst of a nuclear induced winter. Mutations were common in this environment and most of them pushed the population down further. Things changed in the 22nd century when the USS Chimera-A traveled through a wormhole to retrieve two probes and a quantum torpedo that they had sent through the wormhole. The Chimera soon discovered that the wormhole not only connected two regions of space separated by almost 25,000 light years but also traveled three centuries into the past. The Chimera was only able to recover one of the probes before they returned to the future and the wormhole collapsed. The Ssri were the ones to retrieve the torpedo and probe and they began the process of reverse engineering the federation technology. Once they used this technology to develop space flight they abandoned their home world in search of a new planet leaving all of the people not aligned to them to suffer on Ahdre'Thort. The Ssri lead by a woman by the name of Srintella Viir found a garden world in a solar system full of natural resources and used that to rebuild their species. Today the Ssri are located on the edge of Federation explored space near the Tholians. They have become a Matriarchal Theocracy worshiping their seemingly ageless leader as a god made flesh. Culture Very little is known about Ssri culture aside from that which has been gathered by their diplomats or by monitoring their communications. The government of the Ssri Viir Ascendancy is an absolute Dictatorship and a Theocracy. All power is ultimately placed in the hands of Srintella Viir a seemingly ageless Ssri who has been leading their people since they abandoned their original home world in the mid 22nd century. In practice while Srintella Viir does wield ultimate power she tend to delicate the finer aspects of control to trusted advisers. The burden of governing a government on the scale of the Ascendancy is too much even for a skilled leader like her. On a cultural level the Ascendancy is a matriarchy with the woman given preferential treatment over males. The Ssri practice prolicide as a form of eugenics. If a child shows no sign of psionic ability by the age of 5 the child is then killed so those genetic traits are not passed on. Additionally if the child shows significantly below average psionic abilities by the age of 10 they are also culled to remove that weakness from the species. The Ascendancy does not tolerate traitors, spies, or any within their ranks that would do harm to the government. It is highly illegal to protest within the government and those who do are usually dealt with swiftly. It is not however impossible for the people to reform certain aspects of the government provided they word their reforms correctly. Reforms have to focus on improving the government with no mention of what the government is doing wrong. This has bred an ultra-nationalist people who at least appear to be totally loyal to their undisputed leader. Tradition Physiology In many respects the Ssri have a similar biology to that of the Vulcan and Romulan people. They have green blood, and pointed ears, but there are some distinct differences that set the Ssri apart from their nearest biological neighbors. The most obvious difference is in the skin-tone of the Ssri, they have a pitch black skin-tone after generations of selective breeding. Ssri tend also to have either black or white hair, with some having silver hair and others having mixed hair colors (some black and some white.) Ssri also have a very adept psionic potential. It was know that during the Last War of Ahdre'Thort some of the most destructive events were caused by well developed and highly trained psionic operatives who used their abilties to push the war in the Ssri's favor. Parallel universes Science and technology Ssri Viir technology makes heavy use of their innate and powerful psionic abilities. Most of their technology is operated on a thought based level with psychical interfaces seldom used and even when they are used it is only as a back up if the psionic interface is disabled. Ssri Viir weapons technology is enhanced by the the mind of the one controlling it. The more powerful and well trained the psionic the more devastating and accurate the weapon will be. The weapons technology is operated at the speed of thought allowing a focused user to out think even predictive algorithms designed to protect against computers. On a ship based level each of a ships weapons will be controlled by a different psion to maximize the effectiveness of the weapon. On a base level Ssri Viir technology closely resembles Federation technology. Aside from the modifications made to accommodate the psionic mind of the Ssri Viir their technology is only marginally more advanced than Federation technology. People *Tor Voln Thrae of Viir Ssri Space Food and beverages Category:Governments